Les valeurs de Matches Malone
by mokoshna
Summary: Matches Malone n'est qu'un petit bandit de bas étage qui essaie de percer dans ce que Gotham a de plus vil. Plus on vise haut, plus la chute est dure, Matches. Que tu t'accroches à tes pitoyables valeurs ou pas.
1. Matches Malone

**Titre :** Les valeurs de Matches Malone

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Batman_

**Crédits : **_Batman_ est la création de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC Comics (sans parler des dizaines d'auteurs qui ont participé au mythe).

**Avertissements :** UA

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Matches Malone existe dans les comics de _Batman _et a fait une très brève apparition dans la série animée des années 90, même si vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaître pour cette histoire. Je n'ai jamais lu les comics en question, je ne fais que réinterpréter le personnage.

L'univers utilisé ici est à mi-chemin entre celui du dessin animé des années 90 et les films de Nolan. Batman poursuit sa course contre le crime, seul. Il n'a pas de Robin ou de Batgirl sur qui compter, même si je considère qu'il a déjà rencontré une grosse partie des vilains qui l'entourent.

* * *

**Prologue :**

**Matches Malone**

Tout avait commencé dans une ruelle crasseuse, au milieu des râles des sans-abris mourant de froid et des odeurs de pourriture. Pas l'endroit idéal pour se faire une idée du monde en général, mais pour ce qui est de Gotham, on n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Il n'y avait qu'à rajouter un couple d'innocents crevant dans le caniveau et l'illusion serait parfaite.

Matches Malone releva le col de son manteau, rajusta sa cravate bon marché. Il puait le sang et le tabac. À ses pied reposait un cadavre déjà froid : œuvre d'autres que lui qui étaient arrivés trop tôt pour qu'il puisse intervenir. C'était dommage pour le type, mais c'était la vie. Quand on évoluait dans les bas-fonds de Gotham, il fallait s'y attendre. On avait plus de chances de finir la gueule ouverte dans un coin merdique que de s'éteindre tranquillement dans son lit, entouré de sa gentille famille.

— Sale nuit pour les petits criminels comme nous, hein l'ami ?

Le cadavre ne lui répondit pas, évidemment. En signe de respect, Matches jeta près de lui l'allumette qu'il mâchonnait et s'éloigna à pas pressés. Il avait déjà appelé les flics ; d'ici un quart d'heure, le quartier grouillerait de fouineurs. Où devait-il aller, déjà ? Il lui semblait qu'un de ses indics lui avait donné rendez-vous quelque part entre la cinquième et la sixième rue...

— Eh, Malone, qu'est-ce tu fous, racaille ?

La voix grêle qui l'avait interpelé appartenait à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le regard torve, une cicatrice sur la joue droite. Matches ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir jamais parlé mais il connaissait son nom.

— Bercham ?

— T'es à la bourre ! Où c'que tu vas comme ça, hein ? Tu sais ben qu'on doit aller voir le Scarface !

— En quel honneur ? grommela Matches en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Je bosse pas avec les lunatiques, moi.

Fichu temps. Il avait envie de se craquer une allumette pour se réchauffer, mais ce n'était pas assez, ça ne serait jamais assez. Non, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une bonne planque équipée d'un système de chauffage, dans le genre motel pas cher ou baraque empruntée le temps des fêtes, quand les proprios étaient aux Bahamas. Suffisait de débrancher le système de sécurité et de garder profil bas jusqu'au retour de la gentille famille, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Et c'était bien mieux que de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. Rapidement, il calcula ce qu'il avait dans ses poches, sans que Bercham le voie. Un billet de cinq, quelques quarters. Il irait pas loin avec ça. Peut-être était-il temps de revoir ses principes en ce qui concernait le choix de ses employeurs.

Bercham, lui, fit une belle grimace qui le rendit encore plus laid.

— À d'autres ! On a déjà pas assez pour se payer une dose par les temps qui courent, on va pas refuser un peu d'argent de poche, pas vrai ? Même si le boss en question est un psycho d'Arkham.

— C'est les pires, acquiesça Matches, rassuré de voir que son discours n'avait pas rebuté Bercham. Soit on finit en tôle dans le meilleur des cas, soit on y laisse notre peau, souvent par la main du boss en question. T'es sûr que tu veux pas plutôt essayer du côté de Thorne ?

Le regard que lui lança Bercham en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

— Il est au plus bas depuis que l'Batman l'a coffré le mois dernier. M'est avis que ses avocats arriveront pas à le tirer de sa merde la prochaine fois.

— Batman est l'ennemi de Scarface aussi. C'est l'ennemi de tous les criminels.

Bercham haussa les épaules.

— P'têt ben, mais Scarface est le plus régulier de tous, en tout cas parmi les big boss de Gotham. Et il rapporte un max. Y'a qu'à voir comment vivent Mugsy et Rhino depuis le casse de la Flanders.

Matches se pourlécha les lèvres. Pour sûr, il en avait entendu parler, du casse de la Flanders, comme tous ceux du milieu d'ailleurs. Le plan avait été simple : Scarface et sa bande avaient attaqué durant le rush de 18h30, quand les braves gens de Gotham sortaient tous de leur petit boulot régulier pour faire un saut à la banque, assez crevés et énervés pour réagir au quart de poil. Ça avait pas manqué : la bombe planquée sur place par Rhino avait explosé, créant la panique parmi les employés et les clients. Ajouté à cela les fumigènes que Mugsy avait jeté dans la foule, et tout avait fini en un bordel pas possible. Même l'arrivée de la police n'avait pas suffi à calmer tout ce petit monde avant une bonne demi-heure. Le temps qu'on pense à vérifier les coffres, il était déjà trop tard : Scarface et ses gars avaient déjà récupéré le magot.

— Bizarre que le Bat soit pas intervenu, quand même, grommela Matches.

— C'est pas plus mal. L'est p'têt en vacances, hein. J'ai entendu dire par Griffith qu'on l'avait pas aperçu depuis son fiasco avec le Joker. Tu sais, avec la fille de Gordon.

— Ah, ouais, celle-là.

Difficile de pas s'en souvenir, de cette affaire. Le Joker, le pire des ennemis de Batman, avait eu la mauvaise idée d'enlever la fille du Commissaire Gordon en personne pour donner l'exemple, ou quelle que soit l'idée tordue de ce malade. La gamine avait été sauvée par Batman mais en était sortie traumatisée, d'après ce qu'avait entendu Matches. Pauvre fille. Matches n'était pas un tendre (il aurait cassé la gueule de quiconque aurait sous-entendu le contraire !) mais s'en prendre à une fillette de douze ans, c'était pas régulier, même pour un type comme lui. Il était quand même assez charitable pour la buter proprement au lieu de jouer avec comme l'avait fait le Joker (non pas qu'il ait été là pour le voir, mais il circulait pas mal de sales rumeurs sur ce que ce malade avait fait subir à cette gamine).

— Alors, t'es partant ou pas ? demanda Bercham, impatient. J'ai pas de temps à perdre si tu veux pas ! C'est maintenant ou jamais. Scarface n'aime pas qu'on l'fasse attendre.

Matches haussa les épaules.

— Pourquoi pas ? On verra bien. Au pire, on s'paie trois mois de tôle aux frais de l'État.

Le rire rocailleux de Bercham déchira la nuit. Matches frissonna, mais ce n'était certainement pas à cause du froid.

**o-o-o **

Arnold Wesker, appelé aussi le Ventriloque par ceux qui connaissaient son C.V., était un gars tellement banal qu'on arrivait à peine à le remarquer, même quand il présidait une table de criminels endurcis jusqu'à la moelle. C'était cocasse, de le voir enfoncé dans un siège trop grand pour lui, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche coincée en une grimace qui évoquait plus la peur que l'assurance. À côté de lui, la marionnette qui abritait la personnalité de Scarface faisait de grands gestes équivoques pour indiquer à ses hommes ce qui leur arriverait si jamais ils avaient la mauvaise idée de le doubler en cours de route, lui Scarface, la terreur du nord de Gotham. Matches ne savait pas s'il avait envie de rire ou de partir en hurlant. C'était un peu trop... taré, comme contexte.

— Et n'oubliez pas, c'est moi le cerveau, ok ! hurla Scarface en agitant sa main en bois. Vous êtes rien sans moi, bande de nases, vous m'entendez ? Rien !

— Ouais, M. Scarface, fit Mugsy, docile. C'est vous le boss, boss.

Scarface eut un rictus satisfait. D'un geste du bras, il indiqua que la réunion était finie. Il était temps de se mettre au travail. Bercham et Matches quittèrent la planque temporaire de leur nouveau boss à pieds, sans se presser car le rendez-vous n'était que dans quatre heures.

— Espérons qu'on tombera pas sur d'autres tarés dans son genre, fit Bercham une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles de Wesker ou de Scarface. On a déjà assez à faire avec un boss du crime.

— Ça t'es déjà arrivé d'en voir deux à la fois, toi ? demanda Matches, impressionné.

— Une fois. Je faisais pas le fier, crois-moi. C'était pendant l'incident de la baie, tu sais, quand le Joker, le Pingouin et l'Homme-Mystère ont voulu se mettre dessus pour savoir qui serait l'ultra-boss de Gotham. C'était pas joli-joli, crois-moi. J'étais dans le camp du Pingouin, mais c'était pas plus mal qu'un autre, parce qu'à la fin, c'est quand même le Batman qui l'a emporté.

Matches ricana.

— Tu veux dire qu'on va se faire coincer par le Batman, c'est ça ?

— P'têt ben qu'oui, p'têt ben qu'non, fit Bercham, fataliste. On peut jamais savoir à l'avance, avec ce boulot. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Y'a des fois on en réchappe, des fois pas. Le tout, c'est de pas choisir de camp pour de bon, tu vois ? Comme ça, si y'en a un qui attire l'attention de la chauve-souris, t'es plus là quand y décide d'intervenir pour de bon.

Matches hocha la tête. Il savait pas pourquoi, mais Bercham l'avait à la bonne, au point de le prendre sous son aile le temps du casse. C'était pas plus mal : Matches avait beau ne pas être un novice dans le milieu, pour ce qui était des méta-humains qui sévissaient dans Gotham, il était pas vraiment sûr. Il avait jamais travaillé que pour des vrais humains, sans pouvoir et sans grain en trop ou en moins dans la caboche. Ça faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il suivait les ordres d'une marionnette actionnée par monsieur tout-le-monde et non pas ceux d'un parrain de la pègre, mais enfin, les affaires n'étaient plus trop ce qu'elles étaient pour le crime traditionnel depuis que tous ces cinglés déguisés étaient sortis de nulle part...

— Pour sûr, c'est une drôle d'époque qu'on vit, grommela Bercham dans sa barbe. Y'a des clowns, des marionnettes, des gars habillés en point d'interrogation ou en pingouin ou en chat, et une chauve-souris qui leur course après. Sale époque. J'aimais mieux quand on avait juste des dealers et des assassins à flingues. C'était plus régulier, tu trouves pas ?

— Ouais.

Matches n'avait rien à ajouter. Bercham lui emboîta le pas, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers Rogers Yacht Basin pour voler le bateau que Scarface avait réclamé. Ce serait facile : un cargo gigantesque venait de débarquer et dans l'effervescence du déchargement, personne verrait si un minuscule bateau de plaisance disparaissait, surtout si c'était celui d'un riche parti on ne sait où... ce qui ne manquait pas à Gotham, il fallait l'avouer. Le fait qu'un cargo aussi gros se retrouve dans le port réservé aux bateaux de plaisance étonnait bien un peu les deux compères, mais c'était le quartier des riches et des excentriques, là où on était sûr de trouver quelque chose de pas courant. Comme une maison qui explose parce que son propriétaire y a mis le feu ou les façades entières d'un quartier repeintes en rose bonbon en l'espace d'une nuit.

La cible fut vite repérée, par Matches qui plus est : une petite beauté bleue nommée « La Belle Aventure », au fuselage aussi délicat que la silhouette d'une belle femme. Les papiers à bord leur apprirent qu'elle était la propriété de Bruce Wayne, autrement dit le Prince de Gotham. Le gars était plein aux as, un bateau de plus ou de moins ne lui manquerait pas.

— Pour not' bon prince, s'écria Matches quand il eut découvert la réserve d'alcool. Y se refuse rien, le Wayne, dis donc !

Il rit à gorge déployée, s'enfila une bonne rasade de whisky à cinq cent dollars la bouteille. Bercham l'arrêta d'un geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la vider.

— T'avises pas de te bourrer trop la gueule, on a du boulot. Si Scarface a pas ce qu'y veut quand y veut, y te fera la peau, crois-moi. Lâche ça. Tu pourras toujours fêter ça après.

Matches grommela de mécontentement mais obéit. C'était son premier gros coup avec un méta-humain ; pas la peine de se foirer dès le début. Il reposa la bouteille, la mort dans l'âme.

— C'est que partie remise, ma jolie.

Il essuya les dernières gouttes de whisky qui s'étaient logées dans sa moustache, défit les amarres avec Bercham. Personne ne fit attention à eux si ce n'est un clochard à moitié ivre (qu'est-ce qu'y foutait là, le bougre ? se demanda Matches) qui se fit un plaisir de boire à leur santé après qu'il eut récupéré l'une des bouteilles de Wayne.

— T'es dingue, protesta Bercham. Gâcher du bon alcool comme ça. Et puis, s'y cause, hein ?

— Eh, ça va, personne le croira vu son état. Et l'pauv' vieux crèvera sans doute de faim ou de froid dans les jours qui viennent, vu le temps. Au moins, il aura bu de la bonne gnôle avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

Bercham continua de grommeler, mais sans plus. Matches s'en foutait bien, de son opinion. Il était peut-être une raclure dans son genre mais un peu de charité chrétienne, ça pouvait pas faire de mal si l'au-delà existait réellement, et en plus, si tout se passait bien, il avait encore une bonne vingtaine de bouteilles du même acabit à sa disposition. Merde, si tout se passait bien, il pourrait même se les payer, ces bouteilles !

— Bon, assez causé, dit Bercham. Faut qu'on se grouille ou on sera à la bourre. Tu sais manœuvrer cette chose, t'es sûr ?

— Aucun problème, siffla Matches. J'ai appris à l'armée. C'est pas plus dur que de piloter un tank, crois-moi.

— Ouais, ouais. T'avises pas de foirer, hein.

— T'inquiète.

Les clés n'étaient pas là, bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas important. C'était le petit talent de Matches : si on lui laissait le temps, il pouvait pirater n'importe quoi, que ce soit un vélo muni d'un antivol ou un ordinateur de la C.I.A. Le tout, c'était de savoir si ça en valait la peine.

— Elle démarre au quart de tour, cette cocotte, fit-il une fois qu'il eut réussi. Eh, y'a déjà le plein. Pratique. Fais-moi penser à envoyer une carte de vœux à M. Wayne.

— T'es taré, commenta Bercham. Partons d'ici, ton pote le poivrot me fout les jetons.

Le clochard s'était mis à chanter une balade particulièrement obscène sur les mœurs sexuelles du Joker, un succès qui avait fait le tour des bars mal famés jusqu'à ce que les hommes dudit Joker fassent taire les chanteurs à coups de gaz hilarant. À ce jour, personne n'avait osé ne serait-ce que humer le refrain entre les dents, alors le chanter tout haut...

— Pour sûr, il tiendra pas la journée, le pauvre diable.

Matches haussa les épaules. Il avait déjà fait sa B.A. du jour en fournissant sa dose d'alcool à ce pitre ; il n'allait pas non plus lui sauver la mise face au Joker ! Sans un mot, il pilota la bête jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous tandis que Bercham surveillait la baie. La température avait encore baissé, mais heureusement, pas assez pour qu'il y ait de la glace à la surface. Ce qui était d'ailleurs extrêmement rare dans les eaux de Gotham, quand on y pensait : elles étaient si polluées qu'il fallait bien un niveau polaire pour que le givre s'installe. Ou l'aide de ce monstre congelé de Freeze, au choix.

— Bizarre, fit Bercham en scrutant le port. Personne a rien dit.

— Bah, on a fait ça bien, c'est tout.

— Ouais, mais t'as vu la gueule du bateau ? Ça devrait attirer l'attention, un yacht qui se balade en plein hiver avec deux pauvres types aux commandes.

Matches ricana.

— C'est le bateau de Wayne. Ce gars est tellement excentrique, ça doit étonner personne.

— C'est vrai qu'il a mis le feu à sa baraque... M'enfin, ça va faire trois ans...

— C'est pas un méta, des fois, hein ? Il a l'air assez taré pour.

Bercham secoua la tête.

— Nan, l'est juste gâté pourri. Un gosse de riche, ouais. Arrête de causer et concentre-toi sur la route.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivaient près d'une aire vide, en plein centre de Miller Harbor. Pas un chat en vue. Bercham était carrément nerveux.

— On est trop à découvert. Qu'est-ce qu'y foutent ? C'est l'heure.

À peine eut-il dit cela qu'ils entendirent un bruit de course-poursuite, des crissements de pneus frénétiques suivis de coups de feu. Au loin, les sirènes de la police hurlaient à s'en déchirer les tympans. Fidèle à son planning, Rhino arriva au volant d'un camion vert fonçant à toute allure. Il s'arrêta pile devant le bateau et alla ouvrir les portes à l'arrière, aidé de Mugsy. Matches put voir que le camion était plein à craquer de lingots d'or.

— Faut se grouiller, cracha Scarface en descendant. Déchargez-moi ça !

Ni une ni deux, on se mit à la tâche. Il fallut moins de deux minutes pour changer les lingots d'emplacement, moins de trente secondes pour couler le camion dans les eaux troubles. La bande monta à bord et ils filèrent. Ils étaient sept au total : le même nombre qu'au départ, ce qui était exceptionnel. La police arrivait.

— En avant, et nous paume pas, le nouveau !

Matches fit vrombir le moteur. C'était vraiment un beau bateau, construit pour la vitesse aussi bien que le confort. Bruce Wayne ne lésinait pas sur les moyens, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, ils furent hors de portée des flics. La police maritime serait sans doute avertie, mais Scarface avait tout prévu : il les guida jusqu'à une cachette située plein nord, dans un coin si délabré que même les rats n'en connaissaient pas l'emplacement, et les fit décharger encore une fois. Il y avait déjà trois véhicules sur place : un pour Scarface et ses deux sbires les plus proches, et les deux autres pour le reste des hommes. Qu'ils se débrouillent pour se partager entre eux leur (modeste) part du butin, Scarface serait loin.

L'un dans l'autre, ce fut une bonne soirée. Matches eut la plus petite part parce qu'il était encore un bleu, mais ça représentait quand même un gros lingot pour lui, au moins quinze mille dollars, vingt s'il pouvait négocier. Assez pour tenir trois mois au moins, s'il se montrait raisonnable.

— À la revoyure, les nases ! leur lança Scarface avant de disparaître dans un crissement de roues.

— C'est ça, fit Karl, un des autres. Bon débarras !

Matches empocha son lingot, puis hésita. C'était pas mal, mais pas assez. Il lui fallait plus s'il voulait passer correctement l'hiver. Il se tourna vers Bercham et, tout sourires, lui tendit la main. Bercham la serra avec une pointe d'hésitation.

— Tu fais quoi, maintenant ? fit Matches.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Bercham le mette sur un autre coup aussi juteux. Peut-être un casse du même style, ou une demande de rançon... N'importe quoi qui pourrait rapporter gros. Il se sentait prêt à tout.

— Moi ? fit Bercham, étonné. Je vais voir les putes. J'ai pas tiré mon coup depuis cette poupée dans le parking, y'a j'sais plus combien de temps. J'te jure, les nanas de nos jours, elles portent tous des flingues ou des bombes d'auto-défense sur elle. À croire qu'elles veulent pas de l'attention d'un beau gars comme moi !

Il éclata d'un rire gras qui fit à peine ciller Matches. Personnellement, il trouvait plus bandant que la fille soit gratuite et consentante mais si ça suffisait au plaisir de Bercham, hein, qui était-il pour le lui dire ? Et puis il avait encore besoin de lui. Il décida d'y aller franco.

— T'as pas un autre plan, genre comme ce soir ? J'me ferais bien un extra.

— Quoi, t'as pas assez ?

— Nan. J'ai besoin d'un bon plan retraite. Tu peux m'aider ?

— Oublie ça, lança Long, un asiatique dont l'oreille droite était plus courte que l'autre. Te frotte pas trop aux méta-humains, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Perso, une fois tous les trois mois, c'est déjà trop.

— J'ai besoin de fric, ok ? insista Matches. Les humains, ça paie pas assez avec notre C.V.

— P'têt ben, dit Bercham, mais ça t'attire aussi moins d'ennuis. Crois-moi sur parole, trouve-toi un patron dans la pègre si tu veux percer, et fais pas chier.

— C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure.

Bercham lui lança un regard exaspéré.

— J'parlais de free-lancers comme moi. On a un contrat une fois de temps en temps, assez pour s'en mettre plein les poches pour un moment, et on arrête jusqu'à la prochaine fois. On va certainement pas rechercher un autre méta une fois qu'on en a quitté un.

— P'têt ben qu'y faut que j'me trouve un méta régulier, alors, fit Matches, têtu. Un qui me respecte, tu vois.

— Ça existe pas, grommela Long.

Pour sa part, Bercham l'observa longtemps, assez pour que les autres se tirent et les laissent seuls au milieu des décombres. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque les sirènes de la police se firent entendre.

— C'est ta vie, hein ! J'ai entendu dire que le Joker recrute, en ce moment. Il est connu pour buter ses hommes à vue s'ils lui plaisent pas mais si tu réussis à survivre, t'as assez pour te rouler dans un harem de putes jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit.

Matches y réfléchit un court instant. Le Joker. Bon plan. Risqué, mais s'il avait réussi à travailler pour une marionnette, alors un clown, c'était pas si différent. C'était l'ennemi juré du Batman, mais au moins sa réputation n'était pas surfaite.

— Ouais, faut voir.

Ils s'enfuirent chacun de leur côté avant de se faire surprendre par les autorités.

**o-o-o**

Le quartier était mort de chez mort. Pas une baraque qui en avait réchappé ; à croire qu'il y avait eu une guerre atomique. Bercham avait dit à Matches de chercher un bâtiment susceptible d'attirer l'attention d'un clown, comme un ancien cirque ou une boutique de farces et attrapes. Matches avait bien travaillé : à force de demander à droite et à gauche, il avait réussi à localiser le Joker quelque part au Sud de Gotham, dans Paris Island. Il y avait un ancien théâtre de marionnettes, ce que Matches trouvait assez ironique au vu de son précédent boss.

— Y'a quelqu'un ? fit-il en passant l'entrée en ruines.

Le théâtre s'appelait autrefois « Le nid de Polichinelle », si on en croyait le panneau à moitié effacé qui ornait la façade. Une forte odeur de bois pourri flottait dans l'air. Le hall était glacial ; Matches se ratatina sous son manteau mais continua d'avancer. Ses pas résonnaient dans l'obscurité, il laissait des empreintes bien apparentes dans la poussière...

— M. Joker ? Je sais que vous êtes là. Je veux simplement vous parler.

Matches s'aventura dans la salle de spectacle. Plus il avançait et plus il se disait qu'il avait vraiment eu une sale idée. Même si le Joker était là comme il le pensait, il fallait vraiment avoir un grain pour vivre dans un endroit aussi sinistre (et sinistré). Le bois craquait de partout, le vent qui s'engouffrait par les trous dans les murs faisait penser à des cris d'agonie et la saleté vous prenait à la gorge. Matches s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée principale. Sur scène, le lourd rideau rouge menaçait de tomber à chaque souffle de vent. Les sièges faisaient penser à des silhouettes d'enfants déformés.

Matches sentit un mouvement dans son dos. Puis une voix, aussi horrible que le pire de ses cauchemars, se fit entendre, suivi d'un caquètement obscène qui pouvait aussi bien être un rire qu'un sanglot.

— Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Un oiseau égaré. Un insecte qui se promène. Ou est-ce un poisson hors de l'eau ?

Matches ne fit pas attention aux mots, simplement à l'intonation. Le type qui avait parlé avait des envies de meurtre, ça se sentait. Ou il voulait lui faire un câlin, il n'était pas sûr. C'était... bizarre.

Il pensa enfin à se retourner pour voir qui lui causait. À cause du manque de lumière, il ne vit d'abord qu'une silhouette vague, perchée sur l'un des sièges encore à peu près intact. La lune se leva à cet instant. L'homme (était-ce bien cela ?) en profita pour se mettre en pleine lumière.

Matches poussa un cri, trébucha dans la poussière.

La créature qui était apparue devant lui n'avait d'humain que la forme. Des yeux injectés de sang, des cheveux verts ébouriffés, un costume violet et vert à la fois de très mauvais goût et élégant, des chaussures cirées mais pleines de crasse, et, en-dessous d'un maquillage prétentieux et sale, un sourire pas entièrement naturel : le Joker était arrivé.

Et il se dirigeait droit sur Matches Malone.

_**À suivre...**_


	2. Prudence

**Titre :** Les valeurs de Matches Malone

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Batman_

**Crédits : **_Batman_ est la création de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC Comics (sans parler des dizaines d'auteurs qui ont participé au mythe).

**Avertissements :** UA

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Matches Malone existe dans les comics de Batman, même si vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaître pour cette histoire. Je n'ai jamais lu les comics en question, je ne fais que réinterpréter le personnage.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Prudence**

Matches était dans de sales draps. Pire que ça, il était carrément dans la merde, oui ! Mais quelle idée il avait eue de venir seul chercher ce taré de Joker ! On pouvait pas se fier à un méta, avait dit Long. Trop dangereux. Ils avaient rien que des trucs tordus dans la tête et assez de pouvoirs bizarres pour vous expédier en enfer si ça leur plaisait.

Enfin, c'était un peu tard pour faire marche arrière, pas quand le criminel le plus dangereux de Gotham sautillait vers vous en souriant de toutes ses dents. Gambadait, même. C'était dégoûtant. Sa bouche déformée fascinait Matches, mais il n'osait pas attarder trop ses yeux dessus de peur de foutre le Joker en rogne. On savait jamais : il était peut-être susceptible. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas demandé plus de détails sur la personnalité de ce type ? Il savait par les ragots de bars que c'était un clown fou à lier qui prenait son pied à tout casser et à laisser une traînée de cadavres derrière lui, mais enfin, c'était le cas de pleins de criminels en général et de méta en particulier, hein, il y avait pas de quoi se chier dessus. Ce que Matches n'était pas loin de faire après avoir plongé ses yeux dans ceux du Joker.

Garder son calme. Il fallait pas montrer à ces tarés qu'on avait peur d'eux, ou alors ils s'en servaient contre vous. C'étaient comme des animaux sauvages : si on leur laissait la moindre emprise sur soi, c'était fini. Matches se força à rester immobile au lieu de s'enfuir en courant comme le lui dictait son instinct de survie. De toute manière, il sentait bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin. Et maintenant ? Attendre que le Joker soit sur lui, qu'il l'égorge avec une carte à jouer ? Super. Autant se tirer une balle, c'était déjà plus propre.

— T'as d'beaux yeux, tu sais, haha, caqueta le Joker qui s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui. Et une moustache, comme une rivière de poils, plus petits. Ça donne envie... de plonger les mains dedans !

Il battit des mains, ravi. Drôle d'entrée en matière, pensa Matches. Il ne put réprimer un frisson. Ce type était fou ! Ça, il le savait, mais ça ne servait à rien de se le répéter comme ça. Il chercha une issue des yeux. Il n'y avait que la porte par laquelle il était entré, et éventuellement ce gros trou dans le toit, mais il n'était pas le Batman, il ne savait pas voler... Ok, il devrait faire avec le Joker.

— Je suis Matches Malone, réussit-il à articuler, la voix toute tremblante. Je... euh... je suis là pour du boulot. Y... paraît qu'vous recrutez ?

Le Joker éclata d'un rire hystérique. Puis, tout en tournoyant autour de Matches, il récita :

— Je suis la Reine d'Angleterre ! Agenouille-toi devant ma suprême royauté ! La couronne ne me va pas, j'ai l'air d'avoir du bide.

Matches ne savait pas trop quoi penser. C'était peut-être un critère de sélection ? S'il arrivait à rester dix minutes dans la même pièce que ce type sans s'enfuir en courant dans la nuit, il passait l'exam et devenait l'un des hommes de main du Joker ? Autant rester un peu, on ne savait jamais, mais quand même, il lui foutait les jetons, ce type et ses vêtements de cirque et ses manières incompréhensibles... sans parler de sa face toute blanche...

Matches s'inclina légèrement, comme pour saluer un roi, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le Joker qui pouffa sans discontinuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? Il faisait pas ce qu'il fallait ?

— C'est comme ce conte avec un cheval qui parle, siffla le Joker, et cette cruche qui perd son mouchoir... tu sais, celle qui ressemble à Harley ?

— Harley Quinn ? s'étonna Matches. Vot' femme ?

— Ou celle de la plante en pot.

— Quelle plante en pot ?

Cette fois, Matches ne comprenait plus rien. Le Joker s'arrêta net devant lui, sourire gainé de rouge, le poing serré contre sa poitrine. Il frappa Matches, le faisant rouler dans la poussière.

— Je déteste la vérité, dit-il solennellement. C'est tellement plus amusant de mentir, tu ne trouves pas ?

Et il aida Matches à se relever, le tira par la manche, comme un poids mort. Matches n'osait plus bouger. Il laissa le Joker le traîner jusqu'à une pièce emplie de poussière, apparemment une ancienne loge. Le miroir était opaque, opaque. Matches essaya de ne pas trembler quand le Joker l'assit dans l'unique fauteuil branlant de la loge, pile en face de la coiffeuse.

— Je n'aime pas cette moustache. Tu l'aimes, toi ?

— Ben, j'lai toujours eue...

— Tût, tût, tût. Tu as besoin d'un bon relooking. Regarde-moi ça ! Tu ne t'es pas arrangé avec l'âge, mon garçon ! Que dirais ta mère si elle te voyait ?

Matches n'osa pas répondre qu'elle s'en fichait bien, puisqu'elle était six pieds sous terre depuis belle lurette. Le Joker lui parlait comme à un gamin qu'il n'aurait pas revu depuis des années. Il était complètement dingue ! Il fallait absolument que Matches s'échappe !

Le Joker lui tapota la joue, alla même jusqu'à lisser le haut de son crâne avec un peu de salive sur ses doigts. Matches se raidit, agrippa les bras de son fauteuil. Le Joker posa un béret scintillant sur ses cheveux verts, rajusta la fleur rouge sur sa veste et entreprit de nouer un linge autour du cou de Matches. Un barbier. Avant que Matches n'ait pu réagir, il agita devant lui une paire de ciseaux et un peigne fin qu'il avait sortis d'un tiroir. Un barbier, pas de doute. Un brin taré et un criminel par-dessus le marché. Matches se surprit à renouer avec la religion en cet instant. Jésus-Marie-Joseph, faites qu'il veuille seulement me couper la moustache ou me rafraîchir la frange. Notre père qui êtes aux cieux, je ne veux pas me faire égorger par un clown dément avant d'atteindre mes quarante ans. Amen.

Plusieurs coups de peigne et de ciseaux plus tard, le Joker jeta ses instruments au sol, apparemment satisfait. Matches ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Il n'avait mal nulle part. C'était bon signe, non ?

— Tadaaa ! s'écria le Joker en lui enlevant le linge qu'il avait autour du cou. Propre et neuf !

Matches se regarda dans la glace... et ne vit rien. Il était bien trop piqué, ce miroir. Le Joker soupira, exaspéré, et sortit de sa poche un miroir de poche qu'il brandit d'un air victorieux devant Matches.

— Tadaaa ! insista-t-il avec une grimace.

Par réflexe, Matches se mit à applaudir. Le Joker parut tout à fait content. Il retira son miroir avant que Matches ne pense seulement à regarder dedans, mais c'était très bien comme ça parce qu'il n'était pas pressé de savoir ce que ce dingue lui avait fait, en fait.

— On fera quelque chose de toi, mon petit.

Et sans prévenir, le Joker disparut dans la nuit. Matches attendit un bon quart d'heure qu'il revienne, mais rien à faire, il était seul dans la loge, seul dans le théâtre. Il appela dix fois, vingt fois, en vain. Le Joker était parti.

Matches soupira. D'accord, il n'avait pas réussi dans son plan, mais au moins il était entier. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait passé le test du Joker ? Si c'était le cas, il lui fallait peut-être revenir le lendemain... Cette idée le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir travailler pour le Joker.

Un coup de vent particulièrement violent l'arracha à ses pensées. Il n'allait pas pas passer la nuit dans cette bicoque lugubre, surtout avec le temps qu'il faisait ! Il devait trouver un abri ! Soudain revigoré, il sortit du théâtre.

Le motel qu'il trouva puait le chien mouillé. Matches dut marcher une heure sous la pluie avant de le repérer (et encore, il avait failli le rater tellement il était miteux), mais au moins, il y avait un lit avec des draps secs à défaut d'être propres. Et l'évier, bien que recouvert de crasse, fonctionnait ; c'est-à-dire que le robinet crachait une eau à peu près claire. C'était tout ce que Matches demandait. Il paya les trente dollars que lui réclamait le type tout sec à l'entrée, jeta sa veste trempée sur le porte-manteau pourri et entreprit de se débarbouiller la face.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua enfin le changement.

Il était rasé de près. Disparue, sa belle moustache dont il était si fier. Par contre, son visage à présent lisse arborait un magnifique sourire dessiné au rouge à lèvres, le tout sur un fond de teint blanc du plus mauvais effet. Deux cercles noirs lui entouraient les yeux. Il n'avait rien remarqué ! Pas étonnant que le patron du motel lui ait jeté un drôle de regard. Par contre, il n'avait pas eu l'air très paniqué... Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à un gars au visage de clown dans le coin ? Bercham lui avait bien dit que l'île était tombée sous la coupe du Joker...

— T'as l'air ridicule, dit-il à son image. Bouffon.

Génial. Voilà qu'il s'insultait tout seul devant le miroir, maintenant. Pas de doute, il était fait pour faire partie de la bande à Joker. Si seulement il arrivait à convaincre ce fichu clown...

Cinq minutes de raclage à l'eau plus tard, et il était presque débarrassé de ce fichu maquillage. Presque. Il fallait qu'il pense à investir dans du démaquillant, ou n'importe quoi que les gens de spectacle utilisaient pour enlever ce truc. S'il demandait à un clown comment il faisait, la prochaine fois qu'il irait dans une fête foraine ? Un vrai hein, pas un taré qui était tombé dans une marmite de produits chimiques étant petit. Il se frotta les yeux et fut irrité de voir qu'un peu de noir était resté sur son poing. Fichu méta. Matches avait l'impression qu'il l'avait marqué, comme un chien marque son territoire. C'était peut-être ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils décrétaient qu'un tel faisait partie de sa bande, et comme un uniforme, ils vous collaient un truc bien à eux, une marque de fabrique, pour faire savoir au monde à qui ils étaient. Comme les gars de l'Homme-Mystère qui s'habillaient en vert avec des points d'interrogation partout, y compris sur leurs armes. Ou ceux du Chapelier Fou qui portaient cette satanée carte sur la tête.

L'air de rien, il en savait un paquet sur les méta, se dit-il, abasourdi. Finalement, ça servait, de traîner dans les bars mal famés à la recherche d'un boulot auprès du taré local. Matches ne se souvenait plus très bien de la tête du gars qui lui avait révélé tout ça mais au bout d'un moment, tout le monde se ressemblait dans le milieu, surtout les sous-fifres de bas étage comme lui, alors il y avait pas à s'en faire. Et il pourrait toujours voir avec Bercham, s'il arrivait à retrouver sa trace.

Maintenant, dormir. Matches contempla le lit avec mépris. Bon, d'accord, c'était pas le Ritz, mais il devrait s'y faire. Si seulement il avait pu garder « La Belle Aventure »... Le lit, la réserve d'alcool, tout. C'était le genre de yacht qu'il espérait se payer un jour, avec un peu de chance et pas mal de magouilles. Ouais, pour sûr, un jour il serait riche, lui Matches Malone. Et ils verraient tous à qui ils avaient affaire, tous ces Jokers, ces Bruce Wayne et autres !

Pas la peine de se lamenter sur son sort ou de se bâtir des ranchs au Texas d'avance, ça n'allait pas le faire avancer. Matches bailla un bon coup pour se donner sommeil (non pas qu'il en ait besoin, en fait, après tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée) puis il alla se coucher.

Ses rêves furent peuplés de chauves-souris grinçantes et de clowns grimaçants.

**o-o-o**

Matches quitta le motel à neuf heures, pas entièrement satisfait de sa nuit. Il avait mal dormi, pour sûr ; et des cauchemars, il en avait eus, même s'il n'arrivait pas bien à s'en souvenir. Les rues sales le déprimèrent. Pas pour la première fois depuis le début de sa vie adulte, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas se ranger et se trouver un boulot tranquille et honnête.

— Comme si une boîte normale voudrait de toi, raclure, murmura-t-il entre les dents.

Ouais, Matches était un criminel, c'était pas nouveau. Un déchet de la société. Ça avait commencé quand déjà ? Il se souvenait plus très bien. Ça faisait trop longtemps.

Il sortit sa sempiternelle boîte d'allumettes et en mâchonna une, comme ça. C'était un tic dont il avait jamais réussi à se défaire ; ce qui lui avait valu son surnom, Matches. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son vrai prénom, et de toute manière, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait pas de papiers d'identité, rien qui puisse prouver qui il était. Si jamais il crevait aujourd'hui dans le caniveau, tout le monde s'en ficherait bien. Cette pensée le déprima encore plus.

— Allez, c'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras un Big Boss, siffla-t-il.

Quelquefois, il s'inquiétait de s'entendre parler tout seul. Pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait lui répondre, hein... Il était tout seul, Matches, sans aucune voix pour lui dire quoi faire comme ce pauvre bougre de Wesker. Ou les trucs que les autres méta devaient sans doute entendre dans leur tête. L'était pas taré, lui, ça non. L'avait pas d'autres personnalité ou il ne savait quelle connerie à débiter à un psychiatre d'Arkham. Matches était tout seul, entier, rien que lui contre le monde.

Cette pensée était sans doute la plus déprimante de toutes.

« Le nid de Polichinelle » était toujours aussi miteux quand il arriva. En soi, c'était une consolation : il n'avait donc pas rêvé ce qui s'était passé la veille. C'était aussi une raison de plus de s'inquiéter. Ça et le reste de maquillage qui lui collait encore à la face, malgré tous ses efforts pour essayer de l'effacer. Il se demanda quelles mauvaises surprises lui réservait encore le Joker.

— Salut ! fit-il aussi fort que possible sans crier, une fois à l'intérieur. Je suis de retour pour savoir si le job est encore dispo.

Bien entendu, il ne savait absolument pas s'il y avait réellement un travail à la clé vu que le Joker ne lui avait rien confirmé du tout la veille. Si ce n'était pas le cas, sa démarche pourrait-elle constituer une candidature spontanée ? Ça jouait en sa faveur, non ?

— M. Joker ?

Évidemment, c'était quand même bien mieux quand votre hypothétique patron était là. Matches attendit gentiment que quelque chose se passe, mais au bout d'une heure sans rien voir à part la poussière qui s'accumulait sur les planches, il en eut assez. Il commença à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux pour lui de chercher un patron plus régulier, comme le lui avait conseillé Bercham. Du genre de ceux qui ne vous laissaient pas en plan sur un caprice.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit, un crissement de pneus violents sur l'asphalte. Ça se rapprochait. Inquiet, Matches tendit l'oreille. Ouais, ça arrivait vers lui, pour sûr.

Le monde explosa sous ses yeux. Matches était bien content d'être dans le milieu depuis un moment : grâce à cela, il avait acquis les réflexes suffisants pour rester en vie. Sitôt qu'il vit le mur du fond tomber sous l'assaut du camion, il plongea sur le côté et se planqua derrière un placard branlant qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, mais qui était assez grand pour le dissimuler des regards.

Le véhicule cala à quelques centimètres du placard. Une camionnette de crèmes glacées, remarqua Matches avec émerveillement. L'un des hauts-parleurs crachait encore faiblement la mélodie abominable qui annonçait aux enfants l'arrivée du marchand de glaces.

— C'est moi !

La portière côté conducteur sauta au loin, laissant passer une silhouette féminine, visage fardé et sourire immense. Matches frissonna. Cette bonne femme en rouge et noir qui portait un sac au moins aussi grand qu'elle, il la connaissait. L'avait déjà vue à la une de la Gazette de Gotham, aux côtés de son illustre patron.

Harley Quinn, la femme du boss.

— Puddin' ? fit-elle, hésitante.

En écho à son appel, deux cris hystériques, trop saccadés pour être humains. Deux créatures difformes sortirent du camion à la suite de Harley Quinn ; deux hyènes aux crocs un peu trop luisants au goût de Matches. Soudain, elles levèrent la tête à l'unisson, humèrent l'air et grognèrent. Matches retint son souffle.

— Oh-oh, on dirait que mamour n'est pas là, gémit Harley. Moi qui voulait lui faire une surprise !

Elle jeta son sac par terre sans faire attention aux grognements insistants de ses hyènes. Celui-ci s'ouvrit en partie ; quelque chose comme un collier de perles glissa sur le sol, pile devant Matches.

Les hyènes s'avancèrent vers lui. Harley parut enfin remarquer leurs grimaces.

— Oh, vous avez trouvé quelque chose à manger, mes chéries ?

Elle gloussa, ravie, et tapota la tête de ses animaux de compagnie.

— Un poulet ? Un lièvre ? Oh, faites que ce soit une oie, je meurs de faim !

Matches ne savait plus quoi faire. S'enfuir en courant, et risquer de se faire dévorer tout cru par ces bêtes sauvages ? Ou rester et tenter de s'expliquer, et sans doute se faire dévorer vivant par ces bêtes sauvages. Vaste choix. Il pouvait aussi très bien se faire flinguer par cette nénette...

— Euh... pas d'offense, ma'am, croassa-t-il en sortant de sa cachette. J'suis juste un gars du Joker, j'veux pas d'ennuis...

Les hyènes grognèrent plus fort, prêtes à bondir sur lui. Harley pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse, et sourit.

— Oh, vous êtes un des nôtres ? C'est drôle, je vous avais jamais vu...

— Je viens d'être embauché... je crois. En tout cas, le Joker m'a pas encore buté. C'est bien, non ?

Cette fois, Matches en était certain : il était complètement taré lui-même. Bon sang, y'avait qu'à l'entendre parler ! Quel type sensé irait se jeter dans la gueule du loup (ou dans ce cas précis, des hyènes) comme ça ? Aller rechercher la compagnie de fous furieux pour qu'ils vous embauchent dans leurs sales coups et vous fassent faire la sale besogne, c'était bien la preuve qu'il était bon pour Arkham, non ?

Harley parut absolument ravie.

— Oh, il vous aime bien ! C'est rare, n'est-ce pas mes chéries ?

Les hyènes jetèrent un regard mauvais en direction de Matches. Il tenta de se faire tout petit. En vain.

— Allons allons, c'est un nouvel ami, faut pas être grognons comme ça !

Et à part, comme si elle voulait faire une confidence à Matches :

— Elles sont toujours nerveuses à l'arrivée des nouveaux. Les pauvres chéries sont jalouses. Elles veulent pas que Mistah J et moi les oubliions à cause d'autres ! C'est-y pas mignon ?

Matches aurait bien voulu objecter que non, c'était pas mignon du tout, en fait c'était même plutôt ignoble, mais étrangement, sa langue était collée au palais. Harley prit son silence pour une affirmation et lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

— C'est marrant, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui, j'ai comme l'impression d'vous avoir déjà vu que'que part, mister...

— Matches Malone, réussit à articuler Matches.

— MM ? C'est facile à retenir, ça ! Mais c'est drôle, vot' tête...

Pensive, elle plaqua une main gantée devant les yeux de Matches, observant ses lèvres, la courbure ferme de sa mâchoire. Elle plissa les yeux, pencha encore la tête sur le côté, la langue pendante, les sourcils froncés en signe de concentration.

Cette fille était qu'une grimace ambulante, pensa Matches.

— Je sais ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. J't'ai vu l'autre soir pendant le casse de la marionnette ! Tu faisais partie de sa bande, non ?

Plusieurs questions agitèrent l'esprit de Matches en cet instant. Comment cette fille était-elle au courant pour le casse, pourquoi avait-elle brusquement décidé de le tutoyer, qu'est-ce qu'elle mettait comme fond de teint pour que ça sente aussi fort. Au lieu de les poser à voix haute, il fit un sourire plutôt pathétique et dit :

— Ouais.

— Un homme d'expérience ! gloussa-t-elle.

Harley tourna autour de lui, l'observa des pieds à la tête. Matches avait l'habitude de mater les jolies filles de cette manière quand il se baladait dans des rues bien fréquentées ; cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés, il avait l'impression d'être le quartier de viande sur l'étal du boucher. Harley lui jeta un regard clairement concupiscent.

Matches fit la grimace. Le pire, dans cette situation, était qu'il s'inquiétait plus de savoir comment il avait fait pour apprendre un mot aussi ridiculement compliqué que « concupiscent » que de s'inquiéter pour ses chances de survie.

— Je crois que je suis maboul, s'entendit-il dire.

— Ne le sommes-nous pas tous ? fit Harley, toute contente.

Les hyènes ricanèrent en signe d'approbation.

**o-o-o**

En fin de compte, et contre toute attente, Matches se fit une alliée de la Harley, à défaut d'une amie (il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, d'ailleurs. Elle était pas mal mignonne dans son genre mais Matches préférait les filles un peu plus équilibrées mentalement). Après leur drôle de rencontre, ils décidèrent d'attendre ensemble le retour de « Mistah J », comme l'appelait Harley. Même les hyènes qui menaçaient de dévorer Matches un peu plus tôt se calmèrent peu à peu. Matches ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passa : elles le reniflèrent de près, l'une d'elles le lécha même sur la main (Harley l'avait tendue bien en vue des animaux, malgré les cris d'horreur de Matches) puis, sans prévenir, elles se couchèrent et se désintéressèrent de lui. Comme s'il n'était plus qu'une mouche sur le mur, ou bien moins. Matches ne savait pas trop s'il devait être vexé ou rassuré. En fait, il ne savait plus trop à quel saint se vouer. Chez les fous, il fallait faire comme les fous, non ? Le problème, c'est qu'il se sentait pas vraiment fou. Sûr, il avait l'impression qu'il le deviendrait bientôt, mais comment savoir ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un signal, un point précis dans ses pensées pour savoir qu'on était fou, ou est-ce que ça venait comme ça, sans prévenir ?

Rien que d'y penser, Matches avait horriblement mal au crâne. Pour des raisons évidentes, il ne demanda pas son avis à Harley Quinn, même si elle devait sans doute être bien placée pour savoir...

Ou peut-être pas, après tout. On savait jamais avec ceux qui sortaient d'Arkham. Y'avait même des docteurs de là-bas qu'étaient passés de l'autre côté des barreaux, d'après la rumeur. Si même les gars qu'étaient censés soigner ces pauvres bougres sombraient, alors quelles chances il avait d'y échapper, lui Matches ? Il avait pas l'éducation pour.

— Eh, demanda-t-il soudain, vous connaissez un conte avec un cheval qui parle, vous ?

Harley écarquilla les yeux. Elle était occupée à polir une grosse mitraillette peinte en rouge. Les hyènes levèrent la tête.

— Ben, c'est l'Joker qu'en a parlé, fit Matches, gêné. Quand j'suis venu pour essayer de décrocher la place. Y m'a dit que ça lui rappelait un conte ou je sais plus quoi avec un cheval qui parle. Il a aussi parlé d'un mouchoir et d'une plante en pot.

— Une plante en pot ?

— Ouais.

Matches eut presque l'impression de voir une ampoule invisible s'éclairer au-dessus de la tête de Harley.

— Oh, il parlait sans doute d'Ivy ! Mais pourquoi son mouchoir ? Et puis, elle n'aime pas tellement les chevaux, surtout ceux qui parlent.

Les chevaux parlent pas, voulut-il dire. Au lieu de ça :

— Non, il a dit qu'elle vous ressemblait.

— Qui ça ?

— La fille avec le mouchoir.

— Donc, c'est sûrement Ivy ! Mais pourquoi j'aurais un mouchoir ?

— J'en sais rien moi, c'est pour ça que je demande !

Les yeux d'Harley scintillèrent de bonheur.

— Mon Puddin' voulait peut-être me faire une surprise ? Il est si romantique !

Matches haussa les épaules. Il en doutait fortement, mais autant laisser la pauvre fille à ses rêves, hein ?

— Oh, Puddin'...

Harley se mit à virevolter autour de la pièce, les yeux perdus dans le vague. C'était grotesque, comme image, pensa Matches. Une fille complètement fêlée, habillée comme un clown, avec une mitraillette rouge serrée contre elle, qui dansait dans un ancien théâtre en ruines. Sur fond de mur défoncé à coup de camionnette de crèmes glacées, avec des hyènes qui rigolaient juste comme ça, parce qu'elles ne savaient rien faire d'autres à part saloper le décor. Surréaliste. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi tous ces méta étaient dingues. C'était plus facile, d'une certaine manière.

Clac-clac. Même les mouvements désordonnés de Harley ne réussirent pas à cacher le bruit de ses pas. Tout cessa d'un coup : la danse du arlequin, les rires des hyènes, la complainte intérieure de Matches.

Et, enjambant les gravats causés par la camionnette, le Joker entra, sourire en place et costume bien net. D'un regard, il embrassa la scène, ouvrit grand les bras et annonça :

— Je suis rentré !

— Mistah J ! s'écria Harley en se jetant sur lui.

Le Joker la garda dans ses bras, et ils tournoyèrent, tournoyèrent, et les hyènes dansaient autour d'eux, Matches en avait le tournis... Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Harley avait les yeux qui louchaient, mais le Joker se portait comme un charme. Il marcha droit sur Matches, laissant une Harley pantelante à terre, et le saisit à bout de bras.

Matches aurait dû le voir venir. Ou sans doute pas. C'était difficile de savoir, avec ce type.

Le Joker lui planta un baiser sonore sur les lèvres.

— Fabuleux, fabuleux ! entonna-t-il, tandis que Matches tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Toute la petite famille au complet !

Matches ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Hein ?

Désarçonné par tant de non-sens, il en oublia toute prudence (non pas qu'il en ait eu beaucoup jusqu'à présent) et se laissa porter par une envie inconsidérée, un caprice, vraiment, rien qu'il puisse expliquer plus tard : il se baissa à son tour et embrassa le Joker. Comme ça. Parce qu'il le pouvait.

En récompense, le Joker lui fit un de ses immenses sourires.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes :** Même si ça en a l'air, ce n'est pas du slash, vraiment.

Le conte cité par le Joker s'intitule « La gardeuse d'oies ». Sa présence peut être gratuite ou pas. À vous d'en juger.


	3. Charité

**Titre :** Les valeurs de Matches Malone

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Batman_

**Crédits : **_Batman_ est la création de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC Comics (sans parler des dizaines d'auteurs qui ont participé au mythe).

**Avertissements :** UA

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Matches Malone existe dans les comics de Batman, même si vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaître pour cette histoire. Je n'ai jamais lu les comics en question, je ne fais que réinterpréter le personnage.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Charité**

Matches ne s'était jamais senti aussi ridicule. Ou alors il s'en souvenait pas et franchement, c'était tant mieux. À ses pieds, chacune veillant d'un côté telles des gargouilles en pierre d'un nouveau genre, les hyènes rigolaient comme à leur habitude, les salopes. Celle à sa droite lui décocha un regard pétillant ; Matches jura. Elles se payaient sa tête, il en était persuadé ! Comment il en était arrivé à passer son temps avec des animaux complètement loufoques, il n'en avait aucune idée. D'accord, le Joker lui avait bien dit de rester sagement à la base et de veiller sur « les pauvres chéries », mais elles étaient bien assez grandes et dangereuses pour se garder toutes seules, ces bestioles, fallait pas pousser ! Et pourquoi lui, d'abord ? Le Joker avait d'autres hommes à tout faire à ses pieds pour faire ses sales besognes, fallait pas toujours compter sur Matches !

Ok, il était un peu spécial, Matches, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, ou alors il voyait vraiment pas. Pour commencer, aucun des sous-fifres du Joker embauchés au casse n'avait droit à son costume personnel. Juste un masque de clown qui variait quelquefois dans la forme générale, mais pas dans la signification : à savoir, que le gars qui le portait n'était que la chose du Joker, de la chair à canon qui méritait pas d'avoir un visage. C'était clair, au moins : quand t'étais pas assez fort pour faire partie des boss de Gotham, t'avais juste droit à un costume pas trop miteux et tu pouvais te faire descendre à chaque instant. Crever dans l'anonymat, là où tu passais inaperçu, comme la merde que t'étais. Matches n'était pas mieux loti que les autres, de ce côté : l'était juste un gars qui vivait de magouilles douteuses à la semaine. Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur, dans ce cas ?

Ça le foutait sacrément en rogne. Il contempla son costume : une espèce de monstruosité de foire toute blanche, assez élégante dans son genre, mais complètement ridicule pour des gens normaux. La pantomime d'un costume de soirée, une farce en soi, une hérésie. Matches le haïssait, ce costume, et pourtant il n'était pas pire que celui du Joker, hein. Allez savoir. Il avait la face fardée de blanc, une tache de rouge pour les lèvres, du noir pour les yeux et les larmes dessinées sur ses joues. Un vrai clown triste qu'il était, un clown tout de blanc vêtu. C'était... bizarre, mais le bizarre était devenu le quotidien de Matches, il allait pas se plaindre maintenant. Les hyènes levèrent la tête vers lui, curieuses. Il leur jeta un regard méprisant.

— Eh, la prochaine qui rigole, j'lui fous d'la mort-aux-rats dans sa bouffe, _comprende_ ?

Les hyènes se turent aussi sec, mais elles continuèrent de fixer Matches avec leurs gros yeux globuleux. Sales bêtes. Matches leur lança un autre regard mauvais, puis, voyant que cela ne servait à rien, il poussa un profond soupir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil pourri, sans se soucier des taches sur son costume.

— Fichu boulot de merde.

Ce disant, il tenta de desserrer un peu le col de son haut, en vain : ce machin était trop bien fixé, pire que des menottes. Heureusement qu'il y avait les boutons devant pour qu'il puisse se soulager de temps en temps, sinon Matches donnait pas cher de l'état de ce machin à la fin de la journée. Dès que Harley serait rentrée, faudrait qu'il lui demande comment ces fripes marchaient, parce que ça pouvait pas durer. Soit il les enlevait, soit on lui donnait le mode d'emploi histoire qu'il puisse bouger un minimum dedans sans risquer de se prendre un poteau à chaque pas. Hyène n°1 ricana de plus belle. Tant pis pour elle, elle cherchait la merde. Matches lui décocha un coup de pied (ou du moins essaya), mais rata son affaire de vingt bons centimètres. C'est qu'elles esquivaient comme des rascasses, ces bêtes-là. Satané instinct sauvage ou quoi.

Hyène n°2 vint à la rescousse de sa copine et claqua des dents devant Matches, comme ça, avec l'air de pas y toucher. Furieux, Matches leva le bras comme pour la frapper, en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait que d'un coup de bluff : si elle le voulait, la chérie à sa Harley pouvait aussi bien lui arracher le bras d'un seul mouvement de la mâchoire. Sale bête. Seulement, fallait pas leur montrer sa peur, ça Matches l'avait bien appris à ses dépens durant les deux semaines qu'il avait déjà passées avec le Joker et sa famille de dingos. Tu montres que tu flippes, même un peu, et c'est fini : tous ces monstres de foire te sautent dessus aussi sec pour te faire la peau. Ça peut aussi être le cas quand tu fais le fier, mais au moins, ça te laisse un peu de temps : les hyènes ont tendance à pas attaquer tout de suite les gars un peu plus téméraires que les autres. P'têt qu'elles prennent ça pour de la folie, du genre de celle de leurs maîtres, Matches n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Là encore, faudrait demander à Harley : elle avait souvent des réponses toutes prêtes pour ce genre de choses. Matches avait entendu dire qu'elle avait été docteur avant d'être la copine d'un barge, mais c'était qu'une rumeur, et d'ailleurs il savait même plus où il l'avait entendue, celle-là. Si ça se trouve, elle était aussi miteuse que les autres, cette histoire. Perso, Matches trouvait que Harley était bien trop partie dans son délire pour que ça remonte pas à son enfance au moins. Ou alors, sa mère avait approché une centrale nucléaire d'un peu trop près durant sa grossesse, et vlan ! Ça donnait une espèce de gamine éternelle à la tête vide de bon sens.

Les hyènes partirent dans un duo improvisé de rires hystériques. Braves bêtes. Matches baissa le bras et leur jeta des biscuits, un pour chacune, par réflexe. D'accord, il avait été fâché après elle une minute plus tôt, mais c'était déjà trop dans le raisonnement d'un taré, une minute. Ça, il l'avait vu et revu : le Joker et la Harley, ils gardaient pas souvent la même idée plus de dix minutes, sauf s'il s'agissait d'un plan bien précis, style un braquage de banque (et encore, il y avait matière à impro là aussi) ou le génocide de la moitié de Gotham (l'autre moitié, le Joker avait le bon goût de la laisser à ses collègues méta dans le besoin, pour qu'ils se fassent les dents eux aussi. Comme c'était gentil de sa part. Une vraie perle, ce Joker.)

Donc, les hyènes rigolaient, ça c'était pas nouveau. Matches plongea la main dans la boîte à biscuits pour leur en donner d'autres et s'aperçut qu'il n'y en avait plus. Et il s'agissait de la dernière boîte. Il avait trop la flemme pour se lever et aller en chercher d'autres.

— Hé, les chéries, faudra vous débrouiller pour la bouffe, j'ai plus rien.

Hyène n°1 poussa un grognement sinistre. Matches le lui rendit bien. Hyène n°2 gémit. Matches soupira.

— Ok, ok, mais j'ai pas un rond. Pour grailler, faudra flouer, mes belles. J'crois pas que ça vous dérange plus que ça, hein...

Elles claquèrent des dents, ravies. Matches ne prit même pas la peine de leur foutre une laisse : attachées ou pas, personne à part les deux clowns de service pouvaient les diriger quand elles étaient de sortie. Et même si Matches était travesti à sa manière, ça faisait pas de lui le troisième larron, loin de là.

— Faudrait quand même qu'on vous donne un nom, un de ces quatre. Je vais pas passer mon temps à vous appeler « n°1 » et « n°2 ».

Les hyènes caquetèrent en choeur. Matches fit la grimace.

— Ok, on va dire que n°1, tu seras Barge et n°2, c'est Maboul, ok ? Ça vous va, les gueuses ?

Barge et Maboul ne répondirent pas : elles fonçaient déjà en direction de la sortie. Jurant et grommelant, Matches courut à leur poursuite.

**o-o-o**

Pour qui ne connaissait pas l'endroit, le quartier où se trouvait « Le nid de Polichinelle » semblait décrépi au-delà de tout sauvetage, une vraie zone sinistrée. Pourtant, si on y regardait d'un peu plus près, on pouvait remarquer des signes d'amélioration, notamment au niveau de l'ancien théâtre : la façade avait été retapée au mieux et les murs défoncés avaient été rafistolés à la bâche peinte. À l'intérieur, les sièges pourris avaient été remplacés par des chaises de jardin aux couleurs insolites, toutes repêchées dans la baie après qu'un bateau eut lâché une partie de sa cargaison par-dessus bord (un des mystères de Paris Island : les gens jetaient dans la baie des objets aussi divers que des sièges de toilette ou des tanks armés, allez savoir pourquoi. Stellers, l'une des nouvelles recrues, disait que c'était parce que l'île se trouvait près de l'autoroute, mais il affirmait aussi que le Batman était un humain normal et qu'il y avait un type en justaucorps bleu et rouge qui savait voler du côté de Metropolis, alors...)

Matches, lui, se fichait bien de savoir si le quartier avait une chance d'attirer les touristes un jour. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de faire son petit business tranquille, un peu d'argent de poche facile pour qu'il puisse un jour se payer une place au soleil. Cela admettait quelques menus sacrifices, bien entendu : comme rester avec un couple de tarés et leur bande et garder leurs animaux de compagnie enragés en attendant qu'ils reviennent du casse de la semaine. Matches aurait bien voulu participer aussi mais comme on dit, les voies du Joker étaient impénétrables. Même en portant un costume similaire au boss, il se sentait pas plus proche de lui, bien au contraire. Des fois, il sentait le regard du Joker s'attarder sur lui. Ça lui foutait les jetons, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire, hein ? Et puis la Harley qui s'était mise dans la caboche de le déguiser comme eux !

Une bruine se mit à tomber. Matches jura : avec son maquillage, il était bon pour finir la face bien dégueulasse. Barge et Maboul étaient déjà loin devant. Il pressa le pas.

— Merde !

Dans sa panique, Matches s'empêtra dans le bas de son costume et trébucha. Génial. Il leva les yeux à temps pour voir les hyènes disparaître au détour d'un immeuble en ruines.

— Bon, j'fais quoi maintenant ?

Il avait pas peur pour les bêtes, c'était pas la peine. Non, ce qu'il craignait, c'était la colère du boss quand il découvrirait que Matches avait perdu ses chéries poilues. Ou peut-être pas ; le Joker avait de drôles de manières de se comporter avec lui. Encore plus bizarres qu'avec les autres sous-fifres, et c'était pas peu dire. Matches se releva avec beaucoup de peine et se tint un instant contre un lampadaire cassé pour se remettre de ses émotions. Devant lui, de l'autre côté de la rue, se trouvait un motel qu'il connaissait bien : celui où il était allé crécher le temps d'avoir une réponse du Joker, quand il avait déposé sa candidature pour le job. L'enseigne lumineuse clignotait encore par intermittence ; Matches n'avait encore jamais fait gaffe au nom mais là, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. « Red Fal », que ça disait, avec la dernière lettre éteinte, cassée. Matches ricana : cette enseigne résumait bien l'intérieur. Laide, au nom bien tarabiscoté, un truc pété ça et là, pas de quoi donner envie mais fallait bien vu qu'y avait rien d'autre dans les environs. Par nostalgie, Matches entra.

Le gars sec de l'entrée était toujours là. Il jeta un regard blasé à Matches, demanda s'il voulait rester la nuit. Matches haussa les épaules : tout le monde à Paris Island savait plus ou moins qu'il faisait partie de la bande à Joker, qu'il était spécial dans la hiérarchie.

— J'ai... euh... perdu mon chapeau.

Le gars haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Matches était assez fier de lui : c'était parfaitement le genre de réponse qu'aurait donné l'un des toqués de sa bande. Harley déteignait un peu trop sur lui, ces derniers temps.

— Y'a pas écrit « marchand de chapeau », à ce que je sache, grommela le gars.

Pour la première fois, Matches remarqua qu'il avait un léger accent, il n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel. Sans doute des relents d'un autre quartier ; on se déplaçait beaucoup, à l'intérieur même de Gotham, même si on partait rarement de manière définitive. C'était comme ça : elle avait beau être bien pourrie de partout, c'était le genre de ville qu'on lâchait pas facilement, même quand elle vous avait tout pris pour vous recracher nu à la face du monde. Matches était le premier à l'admettre : elle avait beau être moche et corrompue, Gotham était sa ville et quelque part, l'amour de sa vie puisqu'il arrivait pas à en décrocher quoi qu'il fasse. Il n'était pas le seul à le penser, il le savait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la quantité de méta et autres big boss dans le coin.

— Désolé. J'me barre.

C'était nul, s'excuser comme ça devant un pauvre type lambda. Matches se sentit tout con en sortant : c'était bien la peine de se faire adopter par le Joker et sa bande si c'était pour se faire rembarrer par le premier rigolo venu...

Il soupira. Avant tout, il fallait qu'il retrouve les hyènes. Il pleuvait déjà plus ; tant mieux. Pressant le pas, il suivit la piste de Barge et Maboul, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile malgré la crasse et les ruines : ce côté de la rue semblait un peu plus tordu que l'autre, cette poubelle était en miettes au lieu d'être simplement défoncée, et il y avait aussi cette traînée sanguinolente sur le sol, sans doute un rat que Maboul avait chopé au passage (elle adorait attraper des petits animaux pour les éviscérer et les traîner à travers tout le théâtre. Matches était bien évidemment celui qui était chargé de tout nettoyer derrière elle.)

Au bout d'une heure de marche et d'une bonne quinzaine de rats abandonnés sur le chemin, Matches arriva aux limites de Paris Island, sur les quais. Le pont ouest qui menait directement au vieux Gotham s'ouvrait devant lui, immense et désert, si ce n'est les deux petites taches noires qui s'éloignaient rapidement. Barge et Maboul. Le cœur de Matches faillit bien lâcher.

— Revenez, sales bêtes ! s'époumona-t-il, en vain.

D'accord, elles risquaient rien dans Paris Island même, mais quand on revenait sur Gotham, on tombait sur toute la faune de tarés du coin : les méta, les simples fous et criminels, le Batman ! Le Joker allait l'écorcher vif si ses chéries sur pattes tombaient entre les griffes de la chauve-souris géante !

— Fait chier !

Jurant, chouinant un peu, Matches s'élança à leur poursuite tout en sachant qu'il perdait son temps : elles avaient trop d'avance... Et si jamais il tombait sur le méta du coin, hein ? Avec sa chance, le gars penserait que Matches était là pour usurper sa place, étant donné son drôle de costume, et il voudrait lui faire la peau pour éliminer toute concurrence douteuse...

— Je vais crever, gémit-il tout en continuant de courir. On retrouvera ma carcasse pleine de vers dans la baie...

Quel était le méta actuel du coin, déjà ? Avec l'émotion, Matches avait un peu de mal à s'en souvenir, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une des bonnes femmes et Scarface était dans le nord en ce moment...

Clac, clac, ses chaussures salies par la boue des routes faisaient un bruit d'enfer sur les pavés. Quand avait-il atteint ces rues désertes, ces bâtiments haut perchés aux fenêtres austères ? Abasourdi, Matches regarda autour de lui, sans reconnaître le moins du monde l'endroit. Où était-il ? Où étaient les hyènes ? Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Depuis quand courait-il, déjà ? Le soleil était bas, trop bas depuis la dernière fois. Il avait tellement paniqué qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace ? Comment c'était possible ?

— Ça y est, je perds la boule, fit-il entre les dents.

Il entendit alors des rires, des bruits de foule, quelque part devant, très loin, trop loin. Matches s'y dirigea de manière automatique. Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva dans une rue grouillante de voitures flambant neuves, toutes parquées bien sagement sur les trottoirs. Des hommes en costumes en sortaient, des femmes habillées comme des princesses de conte de fées, des sorcières, des anges. Matches écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il atterri dans une foire de méta ? Il avait donc raison, il était enfin devenu fou ?

— Joli costume, fit une voix grêle dans son dos.

Matches sursauta, poussa un cri strident qui ne passa pas inaperçu puisque toute la rue tourna la tête de son côté. Il se colla au mur, tétanisé par la peur : celui qui venait de lui parler, c'était le Batman ! Cape noire volant au vent, armure en latex noire, masque bien en place, et... une paire de clés à la main ? Celle de la Batmobile, peut-être ?

— Eh, doucement, je vais pas te mordre !

Le Batman tendit une main compatissante vers Matches, sourit. Depuis quand il était aussi amical ? Aux dernières nouvelles, le Batman défonçait les faces de clown à coups de poing, il ne leur donnait pas la main en signe de paix ! Matches se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tout tremblant. C'était la fin !

C'est alors qu'une Marilyn Monroe superbe en robe éthérée approcha en riant. Elle triturait entre ses doigts un collier de perles aussi blanches que ses dents et sa tenue.

— Max, je t'avais bien dit qu'il était trop réaliste, ton costume ! Ce pauvre monsieur croit que tu es le vrai Batman !

Le dénommé Max fit la grimace, ce qui en quelque sorte le rendit plus humain. Le véritable Batman n'était sûrement pas aussi gauche.

— Eh, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai acheté à prix d'or ! Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais venir avec un costume en tissu gris et mon ventre bedonnant ?

Marylin gloussa de manière particulièrement idiote.

— Tu vas voir, la police va finir par t'arrêter en croyant que tu es le vrai.

— C'est stupide, fit un homme des cavernes qui prit Marilyn par la taille. Ils doivent bien savoir que ce soir, Bruce Wayne donne un bal costumé !

Marylin s'esclaffa de plus belle, suivie par ses amis. Tout contre le mur, Matches tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Un bal costumé... ça expliquait le nombre de gens déguisés au mètre carré, et pourquoi toutes les bagnoles qu'il voyait puaient le riche à plein nez. Y'en avait même qui étaient livrées avec chauffeur !

— Euh... salut, fit-il de façon assez lamentable. Je cherche Barge et Maboul, vous les auriez pas vues ?

Il comprit le ridicule de sa question sitôt qu'il l'eut posée : comment ces gens pourraient-ils savoir qui étaient Barge et Maboul, à plus forte raison si celles-ci étaient des hyènes ? Max fut le premier à lui répondre.

— Marge et Baboul ? C'est quels personnages ?

Était-ce à cause de son masque en latex qui lui avait fait entendre les choses de travers ou se moquait-il de Matches ? En tous les cas, ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Matches grogna.

— Peu importe. Oubliez ça.

— Ça va, mon vieux ? demanda l'homme des cavernes. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une petite mine.

Matches le repoussa du bras.

— Ouais, ouais... Je vais aller chercher... Marge et Baboul de ce côté.

— Bonne chance ! lança Marilyn.

Matches les perdit bientôt de vue dans la foule. Il s'éloigna : vu le gratin, il doutait fortement que les hyènes soient dans le coin. On avait tendance à crier beaucoup sur leur passage. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule, jusque devant la propriété où se déroulait la fête. Il hésita : il ferait mieux d'aller chercher les hyènes au lieu de perdre son temps avec ces richards... Pourtant, une partie de lui était curieuse : qu'est-ce que ça faisait, d'évoluer au milieu de ces gens, d'égal à égal ? Ils étaient riches, donc ils avaient tout ce qu'ils désiraient sur un plateau, ils devaient être sacrément heureux dans leur genre...

Matches inspira un grand coup et entra. Son costume aidant, il ne tarda pas à se fondre dans la foule. Intérieurement, il remercia Harley grâce à qui il avait cette chance, sans doute la seule de son existence : l'espace d'un soir, se prendre pour un gars puissant, côtoyer les gens les plus influents de Gotham... Les lumières, le champagne, les derniers potins qu'il entendait tout autour de lui le grisèrent. C'était ça, la belle vie !

— Voyez-vous ça, un Joker au rabais.

La femme qui surgit soudain devant lui n'avait rien à envier aux mannequins dans les magazines de mode. C'en était peut-être un, qui sait : elle venait bien à une soirée donnée par Bruce Wayne, après tout. Des formes sculpturales que moulait un justaucorps noir tout en cuir, des talons aiguille, un fouet accroché à la ceinture, un masque de cuir mimant la forme d'une tête de chat et de la sensualité à revendre : Catwoman dans toute sa splendeur féline. Matches se sentit tout chose en la voyant, mais pas au point de perdre totalement la tête. C'est pourquoi il répondit tout naturellement :

— Euh...

— Et quel est ton nom, beau clown ?

Elle se foutait de lui, ma parole ! Matches avait beau apprécier les jolies femmes, il était pas né de la dernière pluie : qu'une poulette pareille, sans doute riche et célèbre de surcroît, s'intéresse à un pauvre gars habillé en costume raté et usé de clown alors qu'il y avait des tas de types bien foutus comme Bruce Wayne dans le coin, c'était pas possible. Ou alors elle était de ces nanas qui aiment la compagnie de gens dangereux, histoire de rompre avec la monotonie d'une vie bien rangée ? Si c'était le cas, Matches tenait peut-être une belle vache à lait. C'était une chance qui vous arrivait pas tous les jours, une autre dans cette soirée mémorable.

— Ma...

Il faillit donner son vrai nom, mais se ravisa bien vite : Matches Malone, c'était pas assez classe pour un complice du Joker. Un nom à la mesure de son costume, peut-être ? Un vrai nom de scène, ça vous donnait du cachet en cas de besoin. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse mais ne trouva qu'un pauvre synonyme du Joker.

— Jester. Je suis Jester.

Ouais, c'était vraiment minable. Matches voulut se terrer dans un trou.

— Jester ? susurra la donzelle. Ça te va bien.

Elle se coula contre lui, comme une chatte en chaleur, gracieuse et lascive. Matches ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour le Joker, et n'était-ce pas cocasse au vu de la situation ? Il avait les mains qui tremblaient, la langue sèche. Les mots du Joker lui revinrent en tête : qu'il était comme cette fille du conte. Quel conte, déjà ?

— Tu peux m'appeler Catwoman, ronronna la belle.

Catwoman se frotta un peu plus contre lui. Matches cessa presque de respirer, comme à peu près toute la populace masculine du coin et peut-être même une partie de la féminine. Un homme habillé en astronaute arborait une superbe bosse à l'avant de son costume, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier le moins du monde, tellement il était occupé à reluquer les jambes interminables de cette salope. Pour sûr, elle faisait son petit effet, cette Catwoman-là : un cul à se damner, des seins ronds qu'on mordrait dedans, une bouche de pipeuse professionnelle, et ça Matches savait en juger.

— Ces œuvres de charité sont d'un ennui, souffla-t-elle tout contre son oreille. Ça te dirait de chercher un coin tranquille pour t'amuser avec moi, mon grand ?

Il déglutit péniblement, pesta contre Harley : il savait toujours pas comment ôter ce costume comme il fallait ! Il y avait largement la place pour bouger dedans et pourtant il se sentait à l'étroit, cette misère...

Matches sortit brusquement de la transe dans laquelle Catwoman l'avait plongé. Il se sentait à l'étroit, pour sûr, mais ce n'était pas à cause du numéro de rentre-dedans de cette nana (en tout cas, pas entièrement) ! Il tâta ses poches. Elles étaient remplies d'un truc dur, de plusieurs même, et ça tintait drôlement... Quelque chose tomba sur le sol. Matches baissa les yeux et vit un collier de fausses perles étinceler à la lumière des lustres (il savait qu'elles étaient fausses, ces breloques, il avait l'œil pour ça).

La Marilyn qu'il avait rencontrée plus tôt surgit à sa droite et poussa un cri rauque. Elle avait la main crispée sur son cou à présent nu.

— Mes perles ! Il m'a volé mes perles !

Ni une ni deux, Matches fut assailli de toutes parts en une seconde. Il chercha Catwoman des yeux : elle avait disparu. À sa place, une espèce de gorille aux mains aussi grosses que la tête de Matches lui agrippait les bras pour les tordre dans son dos.

— Au voleur ! cria-t-on. Appelez la police !

— C'est pas moi ! hurla Matches à en perdre haleine. J'ai rien fait !

Peine perdue : l'homme des cavernes voulut l'assommer avec sa massue en plastique pour avoir osé voler sa copine, l'astronaute sortit son portable pour appeler les flics, c'était un beau bordel et pas un coin où se planquer pour Matches. Le gorille le tenait fermement. Il avait envie de chialer, pauvre Matches ! Quelle soirée de merde ! Quelqu'un lui avait enfoncé un truc bien dur dans les côtes, ça faisait un mal de chien...

Tout d'un coup, ce fut la ruée : autour de Matches, les gens se bousculèrent, hurlèrent de terreur, poussèrent ceux qui étaient devant eux pour se faire un chemin. Il leva les yeux pile au moment où une silhouette familière bondissait sur Max le Batman pour le saisir à la gorge.

Tout en grognements et en rires, Marge et Baboul venaient à la rescousse. Matches n'avait jamais été aussi content de les voir, ces sales bêtes. Il décocha un coup de poing faiblard sur la mâchoire du gorille qui fut assommé par Baboul, vida ses poches remplies de camelote d'une traite et se tailla une sortie à coups de coudes, au milieu des bonnes femmes hystériques et des bons hommes déchaînés. Au passage, il siffla les hyènes qui cavalèrent à sa suite dans les rues de Gotham.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, ils furent loin de la foule, loin de tous ces braves gens propres sur eux qui avaient accusés Matches à tort.

— Charité, mon cul ! tonna-t-il aux hyènes une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Ils se sont pas foulés pour trouver un coupable !

Ok, il était loin d'être blanc comme neige mais c'était pas lui, pour une fois !

— Comment c'est possible ? fit-il à voix haute. J'ai jamais pris ces trucs, et puis y étaient faux...

La réponse lui vint comme un coup de tonnerre : Catwoman ! Elle était la seule à l'avoir approché d'assez près pour planquer ces trucs dans ses poches. Et elle s'était barrée tout de suite après. Matches frissonna. Et si ça avait été la vraie, venue pour faucher tous ces braves gens à leur insu ? Et quand elle avait vu Matches, elle avait sans doute eu l'idée de lui faire porter le chapeau pour créer une diversion... Mais quel nul ! Il était tombé dans son piège comme un bleu !

— Putain de bonne femme, pesta-t-il aux hyènes. J'en ai marre qu'elles me tournent en bourrique !

Il contempla son costume à présent souillé, racla une partie du maquillage qui lui dégoulinait dans le cou. « Jester », vraiment ! Une vraie tare, qu'il était, oui ! Marge et Baboul ricanèrent à sa suite, mais Matches n'avait pas envie de rire du tout, lui. Il partit en direction de Paris Island en traînant les pieds, sans plus s'inquiéter pour les hyènes qui le suivirent docilement, pour une fois. Les rues étaient noires et silencieuses, ce qui lui allait très bien après toute cette agitation. Il lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il rentrerait avant le Joker, mais c'était peu probable. Et après tout, quitte à finir en beauté une journée de merde, autant se faire buter par son boss pour une bévue qu'on avait commise, c'était acceptable comme fin pour un raté fini.

— À vot' bon cœur, grommela un clochard sur sa route, la main tendue.

Matches lui jeta à peine un regard. Si ce type était assez désespéré pour demander l'aumône à un zozo en costume de clown tout débraillé, c'était son affaire, hein. Par réflexe, il plongea néanmoins les mains dans ses poches et fut surpris de voir qu'il restait un pauvre bracelet en toc.

— Tiens, fit-il en lançant le bijou au clochard. Ça vaut pas grand-chose, mais tu pourras en tirer un repas en le refourguant à un receleur.

Le clochard ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le bracelet, un pauvre machin rose de très mauvais goût, luisait à la faible lumière des lampadaires. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, indécis. Les hyènes reniflèrent les chaussures de Matches avant de décider qu'elles étaient immangeables.

— Merci, grogna le clochard en s'écartant.

Matches ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà repris sa route.

Les rires de Marge et Baboul résonnèrent dans la nuit.

**À suivre...**


End file.
